


I'ma Monster

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Lavellan is just trying to make it through a school where everyone shuns her just because she's different. Can she overcome the haters, make friends, and potentially find the love of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins... This is just something I'm writing to help me with stress, I suppose! Something I can post without too much effort or editing. I hope you enjoy this wild ride.

My name is Crystal Maime (AN lik maim but wif a e) Lavellan. I’m 16 years old and I go to Skyhold High School. I’m an elf but I’m also a mage so a lot of people hate me cuz I’m different. I don’t care, tho, cause I know I’m cooler than they are. I’m average height but I’m really skinny, and I have neon pink hair thats all wavy and bangs that almost covers one of my eyes. I also have a cat tale that I gave myself through magic that matches my hair color. I’m really pale cause I live in the forrest but i hate living in the forest cause everyone their is emo not scene.

Today was the first day of school. I woke up and started to get ready. First I put on my makeup which was neon pink eyeshadow that went all the way over my cheeks and became blush, pink lipstick, and then i extended my eyelashes and made them purple with magic and also turned my nails neon blue with magic. I also put blue heart stickers around my eyes. My clothes were neon pink skinny jeans, blue converse, and a shirt that said love magnet with a robot on it (AN robots EXIST cause its the future lolz). I also put on a necklace that said ‘wow’, purple bow earrings, and one of those fluffy bracelets with the batman logo but instead of it being yellow it was black and the bracelet was white. Before i left i put on a bow in my hair that matched my earrings and grabbed my pink bag that had buttons with band names like botdf and fob on it. 

I went into the kitchen and my mom looked at me funny. 

“Ur going to school looking like that?” She asked meanly.

“Um yeah i look fab mom,” I responded smartly cause i knew I did.

My mom didnt argue cause she knew i looked fab too so i ate breakfast and then went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

i got to school but i got there early cause i live nearby and so i decided to walk around. The school was really big cause it was like a castle with a wall and a main hall and castle stuff on the wall. 

Every1 there looked the same cuz they were normal. they all looked at me funny and i ignored them cuz i didnt care. I decided that this school yer was gonna be supr lame but them i saw………….

him.

he was a new kid so I didn’t know his name, but he was super hawt and scene not emo like a posr. He was wearing a botdf tshirt with tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. He had a whole lot of peircings on his face and like fifty in each ear and i thought that was super hot cuz i have a piercing kink (*me internally* omG dont say that theyl think ur weird *me* lol too late *flicks of internl me*). he also had dreds that were brown and really long (cuz the solis art looked super hawk omg so much hawter than him irl i want to have his bbs lolz).

“hey” I said walking up to him.

“hey” he said back and i realized he was reading a book with a brown lether cover.

“whatcha reading?” i asked and i was worried cuz he was acting reely emo.

He looked me over and said “yeah i bet u can handle this” and then he showed me the book. It wasnt a book at all but…. yaoi! (AN: XD my lif)

“omg u like yaoi?” i said all surprised

“yeah gay guys are so hawt.” he replied and then made a :3 face. 

I made a X3 face back “i no! you now i rite yaoi.”

“Really? can i read it sometim?” he asked all excited.

“yeah!” i yelled with a smile. then the bell rang so i had to go to homeroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I _should_ be working on the other fanfics I'm behind on, but...

Homrom was reely lam. It was filled wif a bunch a girls who all wor jeens and airopostl shirts and had long blond hare. One gurl kept lookin’ at me funny and i think it was cuz i was difrent. I wanted to flick her of but i didnt.

the teacher came in, “hi class, welcum to homeroom. im ur teacher, ms. Lally.” She wrote some stuff on the broad, but i wazn’t listening. Sitting on the other side of the room was……..

the guy from outside. he wazn’t listening either, and was reading his book. I snuk over 2 him.

“hey” i said, and he looked up.

“thank da Creators ur hear” he responded “every1 else in here is super boring looking”

“Yeah i no rite???” i whispered back

“one of the gurlz tried hittin on me” he said, and suddenly i was filled with jelousy “but i told her to get lost cuz i only date scene peeps”

“same” i said filled with jealously “which gurl was it?”

“that one” he said, and pointed to the gurl who was staring at me earlier. she waz glaring at me jealously. I wanted to kiss Solas just to prove to her that i was better but i didn’t since we were in public.

“whats ur name,” i asked

“solas. Whats your’s?” he asked wisely

“Crystal Maime Lavellan,” i told him, and he nodded

“Thats a pretty cool nam. Very pretty” he nodded, and i blushed. 

“Thx,” I said. i wanted to tell him that his name was really cool too, but the bell for 1st period rang and we had to leave.

“see you at lunch?” i asked before Solas could leave.

“of course!” he responded, and then left.


End file.
